How She Feels (Marluxia Version)
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: Amaterasu has finally revealed what was in her heart...the way she felt for a certain four members of the Organization...three of them threw it back in her face. The last has accepted her offer. Now things in the Castle That Never Was will be very different. Follow what happens to her with the Organization member that she has chosen.
1. When You Brought Me Here

**AN: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE! LOT'S OF OOC ABOUND, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'M JUST HAVING FUN FOR THE HELL OF IT! YES, IT MIGHT SEEM STUPID BUT THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY MIND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I JUST COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY MIND UNTIL I GOT IT DOWN ON THE SCREEN. I THINK IT MIGHT BE MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT. IT MAY OR MAY NOT. I DUNNO. WE'LL SEE.**

How She Feels

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 1:

When You Brought Me Here

Amaterasu was up on top of the Alter of Naught waiting for four member of the Organization that she had called up there. She was severely nervous. She had been in The Castle That Never Was for about a year now and she was having a hard time being there. Even though she had feelings, the men around her did not, and according to them they would never have them. She was so torn between what she felt though.

Each of the four Organization members that she had called up here had saved her ass at least once on the missions they had went on and she had become attached to them quite a bit. The attachment had grown into something more as time had passed and Amaterasu wasn't sure what to do except tell them. But she had no idea how they would act. She didn't even know if they would understand what she was talking about. As she waited for those four Organization members to join her, Amaterasu walked to the edge of the alter.

Looking over the edge of it, she watched all of the lights twinkling below her.

 _'Goddess what am I going to do...'_ she thought to herself, _'I don't even know if they will understand what I am telling them. And if they do understand, will they even be able to return what I want to give.'_

Just as Amaterasu turned around, Xemnas was seen coming up the last few steps of the alter.

"You wanted to see me, Amaterasu?" he asked, tilting his head in a way that made Amaterasu's heart clench.

His hair glinted in the Kingdom Hearts moonlight, perfect and radiant as molten silver. His sun-set orange eyes glowed like hot coals and sent shivers down her back. His caramel skin looked dark and rich and she wanted to run her hands along it, but she resisted. And his deep voice echoed around them. Amaterasu nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, though there are a couple others that I wanted to talk to as well. So just give it a few more minutes, k?" she smiled.

Turning back around she hoped that he didn't see the light blush that tinged her cheeks. If he did she might be in trouble. A Dark Corridor opened and Saix stepped through. He noticed Xemnas and nodded his head at him.

"Amaterasu, you wished to see me?" he intoned, his voice seemingly unperturbed that he was asked up to the Alter.

"Yes, there are a couple others that I am wanting to talk to and I need them here to do so, so we need to wait." she said without turning around.

She was afraid to turn around. If they saw the look that was on her face right now they would become concerned and she would never be able to get out what she wanted to say. A few seconds later, another Dark Corridor opened and Zexion walked out and at the same time Marluxia was seen walking up the last few steps of the Alter. At the sounds of their boots Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and saw that all four of the men that she wanted to talk to were finally present.

 _'Okay, you can do this girl, just come out and say what you want to. If they don't know what you are talking about, so what. At least you actually said something, you were able to get your ass up and confess. Unlike your brother, who couldn't confess to the one he loved. You've got this._

 _They're up here, now just turn around and say it.'_ Amaterasu coached herself in her head.

Turning around, Amaterasu looked at the four Organization members that she had gathered on The Alter of Naught. Xemnas was standing off to the side, closer to one side of the stairs than anything. Saix was on the other side of the stairs. Zexion had drifted to the middle of the Alter, and Marluxia had started to make his way closer to Amaterasu.

"What seems to be troubling you so much that you have asked all of us up here Ami?" Marluxia asked her, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

A light blush pulled itself up onto her cheeks and she pulled away from Marluxia. Shaking her head, she backed away from him.

"What I wanted to say was...Well actually I. Damn it." she muttered.

"Amaterasu, whatever it is you can tell us. We won't be angry with you. Or has someone hurt you? If someone has hurt you, you need to tell us. We'll make sure they are properly taken care of." Saix said gently, looking up at her with yellow eyes that gleamed with interest.

"No, no one has hurt me. It has to do with you guys. It's...it's just you guys...Ugh, how do I say this..." Amaterasu sighed.

Xemnas stood from where he was sitting and walked over to her. Sliding a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"There is nothing you have to worry about. Whatever you have to say, you can say it. No matter what it is nothing will change." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu pulled away from him.

"That's the problem. What I say will change what happens between all of us. Especially between two of us if that someone decides to accept it." she replied shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Zexion.

"You all are very dear to me, and I care about all of you very deeply. All of the Organization, I care about you. But the four of you I care about you the most. But I have recently come to realize, that it's more than friendship that I feel for the four of you. I don't know if you will understand.

Over time I've come to find that I like you as more than friends. When I see each of you all day by day, I find that my heart flutters each time I see you. I can't concentrate when I'm on my missions with you. That's why you've had to save me. I'm distracted by you.

What I'm trying to say is that I feel love for each of you. But I can't decide which one of you that I want to be with. Which is why I'm giving you guys the choice of whether or not you would want to share my heart with me. I'm sorry I sound so stupid I know. But I just had to say something instead of staying quiet.

It was just killing me. If you don't want to do anything about this, we can forget it. But at least tell me that you hear what I'm saying." she said very fast.

Zexion nodded his head and walked over to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he gave an imitation of a smile.

"It's nice that you care about me, Amaterasu. But I'm not really sure that you and I could work out. With your emotions, and me not having any...I believe I would end up hurting you without realizing it, and I don't want that. If we could remain friends, that would be best for us I believe. Okay?" he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded her head with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks Zexion, thank you for being honest with me. And sure we can be friends, nothing would thrill me more." she said, giving him a hug.

Though the hug was awkward, Zexion returned it. With a small wave over his shoulder, Zexion disappeared into a Dark Corridor. With a sigh, Amaterasu turned around to look at the others who remained. Saix walked up to her next. Putting his hand on her shoulder he looked down at her with golden eyes.

"I will say the same as Zexion did. It is nice that you care about me. However I believe I care more about you. With my abilities, there is the possibility that I would enter into my Berserker state and not realize it's you and end up attacking you by accident. I don't want that.

I want you to be safe. If anything, I want you to be happy as well, and I don't think you would be happy with me. Everyone around me says that I am far too cold and callous to others and I don't want to be that way to you. I'm sorry Amaterasu. As Zexion said, we can be friends if you wish.

I would say that would be best even."Saix whispered, laying a hand on her head.

A soft smile made it's way onto her face and she took his hand in her's.

"Thanks Saix. I understand. I've seen you fight, and that Berserker side is a bit scarey." she yanked him close for a short hug as she said these words.

Once in her arms, Saix went stiff, having not expected the hug. But once her arms were fully around him, he relaxed and put his arms around her as well. Pulling away from Amaterasu, Saix opened a Dark Corridor and walked through it and it closed behind him. Clearing his throat behind her, Xemnas stood up from his perch on the side of the stairs and walked over to Amaterasu. Looking down into her azure blue eyes, he watched the hopefulness that resided there.

He understood what she wanted. Leaning down to her level, he slid a hand onto her cheek.

"Amaterasu, I cannot give you what you seek. You know I have no heart with which to return what you wish to give to me. I cannot pretend to have a heart to return what you wish to give to me. I understand what you wish to give, I understand love. But I cannot return it.

You should know that none of us can. So I don't know why you are asking any of us to try. Me least of all. I am master of all things that are empty and void. I will not ask for forgiveness, nor will I ask to be your friend.

You are merely a pawn in the path we take. That is all you are, nothing more, nothing less. And even if I did have a heart to give, I would not give it to you." he said, pulling away and turning his back to her.

Opening a Dark Corridor he walked through it without looking back. Amaterasu took a step back and a small sob issued it self from her mouth. Why did he have to do that. He didn't have to be cruel like that. He could have just said that he didn't want to be in a relationship and then leave it at that.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she looked at the ground. Now she wasn't sure she could try to give her heart. Marluxia heard the sob escape her lips and something inside of him tightened. He quickly walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Don't listen to him." he whispered to her, turning her around and pulling her against his chest, "We may not have hearts, but we still remember what it is like to feel. We remember what it was like. They may not want to be with you, but they are insane. They have to be. Who wouldn't want to be with an amazing woman like you.

They have no idea what they are turning down."

Marluxia pulled Amaterasu away from his chest so he could lift her face enough to look into her eyes.

"If they won't take you as their own, I will. You will be mine, and mine alone. Does that suit you?" he asked her.

A watery smile broke on her face as she had been crying as she nodded her head.

"Thank you, I don't know why Xemnas had to be like that...but...Goddess." she threw her arms around him and clung to him desperately.

She had hoped at least one of them would accept her and one of them had. Thank Goddess for that. Marluxia slipped a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her face. Sliding his hand to her cheek, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Amaterasu gasped against his lips, then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

She hadn't expected him to dive into the relationship so quickly, but no way was she going to object. She angled her head so their lips fit together more seamlessly and Marluxia's other hand slid into her black hair. They both pulled back slightly for a small breath of air but immediately pressed their lips together again. A soft moan slipped from Amaterasu's throat when she felt Marluxia's tongue lick her bottom lip and she hesitantly parted her lips to allow him entrance and he didn't hesitate to do so. Marluxia's tongue gently slipped around the confines of Amaterasu's mouth and probed at hers trying to tease it into following his.

Shyly, Amaterasu's tongue rose up to duel his and the kiss became intense for the both of them. When the need for air became too great for the both of them, they both drew back and rested their foreheads together. A heavy blush dusted both of their cheeks and though Marluxia had no "heart" to speak of, his "physical" heart was beating madly in his chest. Amaterasu's heart was beating madly too. She hadn't expected any of them to accept her love, but one of them had, and she was past elated.

 _'Thank the Goddess...at least one of them has accepted me...'_ she thought to herself.

 _'I didn't think that she would ever say something. But I have found her attractive since the day that I saw Ami. I'm so glad that she has said something, so I didn't have to try and find a way to say something. But now that she is mine, I will protect her, nothing will harm her. Nothing will touch her._

 _Nothing will ever hurt her again. I swear it in the name of Kingdom Hearts, she will be happy and nothing will touch her.'_ he thought to himself

Pulling back, Marluxia opened a Dark Corridor and offered to allow her to walk in front of him. Amaterasu shook her head.

"Marly, you know I can't walk through a Dark Corridor. I'm not part of the Darkness." she said softly.

Marluxia shook his head and took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.

"You'll be safe in this." he said with a smile.

"But what about you?" Amaterasu asked, turning to face him and started to take the coat off.

Marluxia stopped her.

"You need it more than me. I, on the other hand, can defend myself from any of the Heartless that decide to attack in the Corridor. You know that as well as I do. And I know you don't want to walk all the way through the Castle just to get to my room do you?" he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded and turned back to the Corridor. Taking a few steps inside she waited for Marluxia to continue with her and he led her the rest of the way through and into his room. As they stepped into Marluxia's room the Corridor disappeared with a swirl of darkness, and Amaterasu looked around. She had never been in Marluxia's room and now she knew why the man was so exotic. Vines covered the walls of the room and colorful flowers bloomed in places on the vines in all different exotic colors.

It didn't seem like he had an actual bed, more like a huge mattress built into the floor, covered with a red silk fitted sheet, and pink and emerald silk pillows scattered all over it. Bunched up in the corner of the mattress was a large, thin silk emerald flat sheet. It was in the middle of the room and everything seemed to be built around it. Amaterasu wandered into the room and around the perimeter of it admiring the flowers that she found. Marluxia watched her walk while standing at the door to his room.

As she finished walking, Amaterasu walked to the bed in the middle of the room.

"So this is what your room looks like?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"My room is just plain drab white. No color at all, nothing like this at all. I hate my room. Now this...I love." she said, kneeling down and removing her shoes before crawling onto the bed.

As she laid back on the bed itself, not even bothering with the pillows, she let out a huge sigh. The bed felt like heaven. It was so soft, it was like laying on a cloud. Turning over on her back, her hair fanned out under her in a large halo and she star-fished her body. Sighing again, she smiled.

Marluxia watched her as she laid on his bed.

 _'Kingdom Hearts, she is beautiful. Her hair is like a midnight storm, that will never see the light of day again. Her eyes remind me of Atlantica's waters in the morning, clear and calm, but dangerous when a storm comes in. Her skin is the sun-kissed sand on the beach that has been near the water for years. Her voice is light and airy as a bell in the wind._

 _She's so beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at her like this...'_ he thought to himself.

"Well that was how my room was when I first got here myself. But then I took it upon myself to change that. I made my room more to my liking. However if you would like, you don't have to call that room yours any more. You can call my room yours.

If you want to that is." he said, walking over to the bed as well and kicking his boots off.

Lowering himself down onto the bed, he pulled a few pillows down next to him, and slid a couple under Amaterasu and then moved a few down for himself. He made himself comfortable then looked down at her.

"I mean what I said, this can be your room if you want it to be." he whispered.

Amaterasu looked up at him with innocent eyes and blinked. She would love to stay here with him. And she knew now that he wouldn't mind her staying now. She nodded her head.

"If you don't mind, then yes I will stay" she whispered up to him.

Amaterasu pulled the Organization coat from underneath her and laid it next to the bed. Turning on her side, she pulled herself up onto her elbow.

"Marly, I'm kinda tired. Can I...can I sleep here?" she asked timidly.

Marluxia smiled a soft smile.

"Of course, I told you you this could be your room if you wanted it to be." he replied as he pulled more pillows down for them to lay on.

Spreading the pillows out more around the two of them, Marluxia also pulled the flat sheet up and around the two of them. Amaterasu scooted herself up against Marluxia and laid herself against him as Marluxia made himself comfortable against the pillows.

"Marluxia..." Amaterasu whispered softly.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Thank you...for everything..."


	2. A Terifying Dream

How She Feels (Marluxia Version)

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 2:

A Terrifying Dream

 **AN: Okay I'm back with Chappie 2 of the series for Marluxia. And seeing as Marluxia is the most "sensual" of the Organization four that I am using this will be a little more intimate. Nothing M rated will happen, it will just be a little more "steamy" so to speak. So why don't we get this started.**

 _Previously:_

 _Marluxia smiled a soft smile._

 _"Of course, I told you you this could be your room if you wanted it to be." he replied as he pulled more pillows down for them to lay on._

 _Spreading the pillows out more around the two of them, Marluxia also pulled the flat sheet up and around the two of them. Amaterasu scooted herself up against Marluxia and laid herself against him as Marluxia made himself comfortable against the pillows._

 _"Marluxia..." Amaterasu whispered softly._

 _"Hm?" he replied._

 _"Thank you...for everything..."_

Chapter 2

 _Heartless...there were so many Heartless, as far as the eye could see swarming the area that the Organization had been working in that evening to collect hearts. Already most of the Organization's members had been quickly decimated by the Heartless and had to pull back. Both Marluxia and Amaterasu were trying their best to defend the Organization but as time passed, it was apparent to both Marluxia and Amaterasu that this was a battle they were quickly losing. Amaterasu grunted loudly as she had a Heartless claw at her side, pieces of her clothing and flesh being torn off. The gruesome sound of flesh being ripped echoed loudly in her ears._

 _Amaterasu let out a cry as she brought down her sword Cosmos hard on the offending Heartless, killing that one and three others. She cursed as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was shallow yet rapid and her head began to spin. She realized she had lost too much blood. Looking up too quickly reminded her how dizzy she was._

 _Even so, she was barely able to see. The blood from a blow to the head was leaking over her eyes and blinding her vision. From within a crowd of Heartless, she was able to make out her Rozu fighting vigorously. Her Rozu was struggling, fighting desperately._

 _"Damn it..."_

 _Amaterasu was tired; she was frustrated; she was angry. But she had to continue fighting. She had to continue fighting for her Rozu._

 _"Get outta my way!" she shouted as she shot to her feet out of sheer will and swung Cosmos once more._

HSF

Amaterasu's eyes flew open and she pulled away from Marluxia's grasp, scooting her way off the bed she had been laying on and across the room. Her back hit the wall and her eyes looked around wildly. The vines on the wall slowly came to life around her and snaked around her body holding her in place as Marluxia raised his head off the pillow it had been laying on. Confusion was strewn across his face as he looked over at her with sleepy eyes. Amaterasu, still stuck in the lingering remnants of her nightmare, began to thrash and pull against the vines trying to get away from them.

Marluxia swung his hand at the vines holding her, silently telling them to loosen their grip on her so that she wouldn't continue to freak. Slowly the vines under Marluxia's command loosened and Amaterasu was able to pull away from them and she practically threw herself away from the wall. Her eyes wide and frightened, she trembled as she stared at the vines. Still it didn't seem like she was actually seeing the vines themselves. It was like she was seeing something entirely different.

Marluxia slowly slid off the bed and stood, walking over to Amaterasu, kneeling down behind her and sliding his arms around her. Amaterasu jumped in his arms and turned, shoving him away with a loud cry making Marluxia fall back. She scooted away from him and almost hit the wall again, but stopped before she did. Looking back and forth between Marluxia and the wall, she wrapped her arms around her knees and began rocking back and forth muttering to herself. Marluxia tilted his head and moved close to her again.

He reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. Amaterasu jumped again and her eyes fixed themselves on his. This time she actually seemed to see him and she flew into his arms and started to sob uncontrollably. Not understanding what happened, but understanding that she needed to be comforted, Marluxia wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against him, making soft soothing sounds to help calm her. After a few minutes, he figure he would ask her what had happened to make her so afraid that she would actually run from him.

"Amaterasu..." he said softly.

At the sound of his voice, Amaterasu shivered violently in his arms.

"Please...please don't die Marluxia..." he heard her whisper.

 _'Don't die? Where did she get that idea from?'_ he thought to himself.

"Why would I die?" he asked her gently.

"There was a huge bloody battle field here in The World That Never Was. All of the Organization was there. But everyone was either dead or was in the process of dieing. You and I were the only ones left. But...even we were starting to lose.

I was almost at my breaking point, almost at my limit. When I looked up, I saw you among a mass of Heartless. You were so injured, so hurt, and they were still attacking you. I couldn't do anything about it. I was too far away to even think about helping you.

Then another Heartless blocked my view of you...and then...and then I heard you yell. Then I saw your weapon impaled in the ground and you not with it. I thought that you...that you had...been..."her voice trailed off as she looked up at him.

Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were no longer a light ocean blue like Atlantica's waters, but a watery greyish blue that didn't suit her at all. Marluxia smiled down at her as she sat in his arms.

"You don't have to worry about that. I will never leave your side and I will never die. No Heartless is strong enough to defeat me. You should understand that now. I have complete control over every plant that has ever been created and they all bend to my will.

Any Heartless that comes near me will be swallowed up within them. There is no need to worry about me. And my plants will also protect you from any Heartless that comes near you. Any thing that comes near you as well, will be wrapped in my vines and pulled into shreds. Have no worries my love." he whispered to her, gently pulling her against him again.

A muffled sound came from the confines of his chest and Marluxia pulled Amaterasu away from him.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Are you sure?" she repeated her question.

He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Positive." he replied.

Reaching up he delved his hand deep into her midnight hair and gently fisted his hand into it. He was going to prove to her that she didn't need to worry about him. He gently pulled back on her hair, exposing her throat to him and leaned down pressing his lips to it. Amaterasu's eyes went wide as she felt the gentle kiss Marluxia had pressed to her throat. A small gasp escaped her throat as he gently nipped the skin there.

Eyes slipping shut she surrendered to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close. A smile grew onto Marluxia's lips as Amaterasu pressed against him. He tightened his grip on her hair and her eyes flew open as a spike of pain flew through her and a short gasp escaped her lips along with his name. Her hands made their way to his hair as well and slipped into it giving a small tug telling him she was loving what he was doing to her. Nipping at her throat again, Marluxia moved down and nuzzled away the curve of her shirt exposing her collar bone.

Kissing the dip in it then working his way along it back up to her her neck again, he moved his way up her jaw and then kissed behind her ear and whispered gently into it.

"You'll always be with me, and you'll always be mine, my sweet flower. I will never let you go. No one will take you from me, and if they try, they will face my wrath. No one will touch you. You are a rare flower that is only seen once in a lifetime that everyone will covet, but no one will ever have because you belong to me."

"I am yours..." Amaterasu breathed in response, agreeing with him.

Marluxia pulled back then pulled Amaterasu into a soft kiss, telling her that though his words were possessive, he still would be gentle with her. Quite suddenly, an annoying buzzing filled the room. Marluxia pulled away from Amaterasu to glare over his shoulder at something near his bed. Releasing Amaterasu, he waved a hand at his bed and a vine rose from the floor and hit a box that was next to his bed and the annoying buzzing stopped abruptly.

"Damn it..." he muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Amterasu asked softly.

"Xemnas had something planned yesterday. An outing of some kind. But something came up and he reescheduled it for today. I forgot all about it. That was the alarm for me to get up so that I could get ready to go down there and go with him wherever it was he wanted to go." he replied.

"Where did he want to go?" Amaterasu asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell us. All I got out of the meeting that he held about it, was that it was an outing made especially for you. So, I don't think that he'll let us get out of it. So we might as well get ready to go and get down to the Gray Room.

Damn though, really didn't want to go anywhere today though...I'll need to get something warm on, then I'll take you back to your room so that you can get something warm on too. Then we'll head to the Gray Room and go from there." he replied.

Amaterasu looked at him, her head tilted to the side. She was quite confused. Xemnas hated her. Why would he plan an outing just for her. Unless someone had begged him for it.

Amaterasu looked over her shoulder at Marluxia, who was currently collecting clothes from a closet across the room. He then turned and walked to the other side of the room and through a door. She then tried to think of anyone else. It could have been Zexion. Or maybe it was Saix.

There were a few others in the Organization that she got along with well enough. Maybe a number of them had gotten together and pestered Xemnas enough that he finally caved and told them he would take her for an outing if they would leave him alone. She tilted her head to the other side. She really needed to figure out who did this for her and thank them. It was rare that she got out of the castle, seeing that Xemnas wanted to keep her on a short leash.

She **was** aloud to go out missions, but she always had to be supervised when she did such. That was always a pain for her, cause she could never do what she wanted, and she could never use her full powers. There were some powers that she was holding back on using because she didn't want Xemnas finding out about them. It was bad enough that he knew about Cosmos, her sword that she got from her brother, though her brother was dead now. She hadn't wanted him to find out about that, but she really hadn't had a choice about that one.

She had been cornered by that Heartless, and her partner on that particular mission was no where near enough to help her. So it was either lose her heart to that Heartless or use the next best thing other than her normal elemental powers. Her normal elemental powers wouldn't have hurt the Heartless, so Cosmos it was. It just so happened that Saix was the first to see her use Cosmos and she had made him promise not to tell Xemnas. She had had to beg him not to tell.

She had given him a small back story as to where Cosmos had come from. Though the truth she had told him hadn't been the **real** truth as to where it had come from, the story she had told had a little bit of truth to it. She had told him she had found it on another world and it had just felt like it had belonged to her so she took it. She had hated lying to him. But she just couldn't tell him the real truth.

He would have went straight to Xemnas and then shit would have really hit the fan then and there. Zexion was the second one to see Cosmos. At first he had thought it was an illusion, and she had been tempted to let him keep thinking that. But when Zexion had reached out and touched Cosmos, that had cinched it as being a illusion. He had demanded an explanation as to what Cosmos was, and she had given him the same explanation that she had given Saix.

But he wasn't fooled by that. He had asked her for a better explanation for the sword. She had tried to give something more along the lines of the actual truth, telling him that she had in fact gotten it from another world. But that someone had given it to her so that she was able to defend herself. Though it was only as a last resort.

That had seemed to satisfy him, and once again she had begged him as well not to tell Xemnas. Knowing that if Xemnas found out about Cosmos, she would be used as more than the tool than she already was and she would never be allowed out of the Castle ever again. She would be locked up, and Xemnas would try and use Cosmos's power for that of Darkness. Marluxia was the third one to see it, and Amaterasu knew that she would be playing with fire if she had tried to hide how she got Cosmos from Marluxia. When he had looked at her expectantly for an explanation, she knew she couldn't lie to him.

Sighing, she had sat down on a coffin in Halloween town and looked around herself making sure that they would not be ambushed in the graveyard that they were in, before sighing again and patting the top of the coffin next to her. Marluxia had walked over and sat down next to her. Amaterasu had called Cosmos to her hand and it appeared in a flash of sea foam green light. She offered it to Marluxia, allowing him to hold it and look over the dark emerald and black blade. He had done so with a great amount of reverence on his face, seeing as this was obviously something very important to her.

He had looked back to Amaterasu and saw a small smile on her face. She told him that she had come from another world, which he had already known. It was common knowledge between all of the Organization that Amaterasu had come from another world, however no one knew which one. She had never told anyone which one. She had always been very secretive about it.

However, now it seemed like she felt it was time to open up about it. She had told him what the name of the world was that she came from. That it had been taken by the Darkness. And that just before the Darkness had taken over the world, her brother, who the whole Organization had assumed she was lying about having when she told them she had one, had given her this blade. He had told her to keep it close and that it would protect her and keep her safe, no matter what happened to her.

At first, Amaterasu had told Marluxia, she had no idea what that meant, seeing that as soon as she took hold of the blade, it had disappeared from her hand, then the Darkness had taken over the world. She then had woken up in Port Royal and had been immediately attacked by Heartless. She had been at a loss for what to do, and when the Heartless had jumped at her to take her heart, she had raised her hand to shield herself, and Cosmos had appeared and simply repelled the Heartless. Then suddenly, out of the blue, she had known exactly how to use the sword to defend herself, even though she had never learned to use a sword, nor had she ever wielded one before that. But one by one as she had moved through the throng of Heartless they fell to Cosmos.

Then as swiftly as the group of Heartless had come, they were gone, defeated by the blade that Amaterasu's brother had given her. She had stared down at the blade in her hands, wondering how she had done what she had, until a shadow had loomed over her shoulder. Amaterasu had turned and gazed at what had been behind her, finding a Heartless that was much bigger than the others had been. She had known there would be no possible way that she would be able to take it down with Cosmos the way it had been. But then suddenly Cosmos had begun to glow with a sea foam light, and an intricate script had begun to write itself down the blade in beautiful, unknown letters.

She had had no idea what they had meant, but took it as a sign that the blade had become stronger and slashed it at the Heartless and the blade had cleaved it in two. The Heartless had fizzled away in little wisps of black. Amaterasu had taken the blade back from Marluxia and showed him the very same intricate letters that had lit up the blade when she had killed that particular Heartless. As Marluxia studied Cosmos as it had sat in Amaterasu's hands, he had wondered if her brother was where she had truly acquired this power of hers, or if it had been inside her the whole time, and her brother had just given her the blade as a medium to draw the power out. But once again, Amaterasu begged Marluxia not to tell Xemnas.

And Marluxia had understood why. There was a possibility that the power could be mistaken for something that would enhance the Darkness and Xemnas would take hold of it and use it to what he thought would be part of his plans. Amaterasu would be locked safely away, and she would never be free to see the light of day again. Once she had sent Cosmos away, Amaterasu had looked at Marluxia, her eyes pleading with him to help keep her secret, and had he agreed. Finally, Xemnas was the last to see Cosmos.

Amaterasu was horrified that he did. She had thought that her time of freedom in the Organization was over. However all Xemnas had done was watch how she had used Cosmos, and once she had gotten rid of the Heartless, he had nodded at her and then had opened a Dark Corridor so that they could go back to the Castle. He had never asked her where she had gotten Cosmos or what it could do. Amaterasu had been relieved beyond anything, and she had been almost sick because she had been so worried, but Marluxia had noticed her plight and made a concoction to calm her system.

That was actually where they had started to become closer to one another and where they had started to talk about his plants and abilities.

"Hey, are you still there?" Marluxia's voice cut into her thoughts causing her to jump nearly a foot into the air.

She turned around nearly glaring at him.

"Give a girl a warning next time. Damn, I nearly jumped out my skin.' she hissed at him.

"But if I warn you, then it isn't fun to see you jump. Now are you ready to go?" he smiled at her, just like the cat who got its canary.

"I swear sometimes..." she muttered, before speaking back up, "Yes, lets go."

Marluxia swung his hand out beside him and a Dark Corridor appeared next to him and he offered to let Amaterasu to before him. She looked at the Corridor apprehensively, then looked back at Marluxia. He walked to her and slid an arm around her.

"I promise, you're safe." he whispered, "I'm right here."

She nodded and walked into the Corridor, Marluxia right behind her, making sure she didn't feel that she was exposed to the Darkness in the Corridor. In a few quick moments they were through the Corridor and in Amaterasu's room. Marluxia released her and walked to her door.

"I'll give to the privacy to change then we'll go down to the Gray Room. I'll be right outside your door. Come get me when you're done." he told her and walked out into the hallway,c losing her door behind him.

She walked over to the dresser that held her clothes and started pulling clothes out. She didn't have very many warm things because she didn't leave the Castle very often and she didn't have much of a chance to bring things along with her when she left her original home.

Pulling out a couple shirts and pulled off the shirt she had worn yesterday and then pulled on the two shirts she had pulled out. They were long sleeved and heavy. They had been standard issue for the people that had worked for the military faction she had worked for. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but they did keep you warm. She then pulled out a set of warm pants that were also standard issue for the cold from the military faction.

She hated the memories that they brought back, but she wasn't going to get rid of them. They were too useful. Bad memories were easily forgotten, good clothes lasted forever. Well until they wore out at least. She pulled them on then walked over to the bed that she usually slept in.

Reaching under it, she pulled out a pair of military grade boots. They were warm and durable. However, though they were military grade and durable, they were also fashionable. They weren't big and bulky, they were slim and refined. More along the lines of what a woman would wear if she was going out on a date.

There was a low heel to them and they were slightly pointed at the toe. Pulling them on, she secured the buckles that held them together, making sure her pants were neatly tucked into them. Dubbing herself ready, she walked to her door and opened it. Marluxia was standing outside her door, a rose vine around his fingers playing with it, then quite suddenly a beautiful rose burst forth from the vine. Amaterasu smiled at the display from him. He was amazing when he used his powers.

"Hey..." she said softly.

His head snapped over to look at her and the rose immediately disappeared from his hand.

"You're ready?" he asked.

She nodded his head and Marluxia nodded in return. Waving his hand, another Corridor appeared and they both walked through it. After a few seconds of darkness they appeared on the other side and found themselves in the Gray Room. Amaterasu looked around seeing all the other Organization members in the room. Surprisingly, even Xemnas was there.

Marluxia walked her over to Xemnas and left her there taking a few steps back. Amaterasu looked back at him wondering what he was doing. Xemnas hated her and he was leaving her with him. What was he thinking?

"Amaterasu..." Xemnas said silkily.

Amaterasu's head snapped around immediately to look at him, not wanting to make him mad and somehow incur his wrath.

"Some of the other members have been pestering me to do this, not to mention to take you on this outing. I can no longer stand their constant pestering so I will relent to what they wish." he sighed as he pulled out a black bundle from under his arm and thrust it at her as if he didn't want to give it to her but had to.

Amaterasu reached out and took the black bundle in her hands and unfurled it, trying to figure out what it was, but was having a hard time. Finally Marluxia had enough of waiting and took the object from her hands and finished unfurling and shook it out before walking behind Amaterasu and slipping the object up her arms. He then walked around in front of her and zipped the front of whatever it was closed. He then stood back and let her take a look at whatever it was he had just put on her. Amaterasu took a look at what she was now wearing and once she realized what it was a loud gasp escaped her lips.

She was now wearing one of the Organization's leather coats.

"Why...why are you giving me one of these? I'm not part of the Organization." she asked softly.

Marluxia smiled at her.

"We all think you deserve one, even if Xemnas doesn't, and now you will be able to walk through the Dark Corridors without having to worry about the Darkness trying to hurt you. That coat wards off the Darkness. I personally thought it would be worth pestering Xemnas about, and so did a few of the others. So now you have one." he told her.

Past elated, Amaterasu lept at Marluxia and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"Hey are we going to sit here and play kissie huggy time or are we going to go on that outing that we had to pester the shit out of Xemnas for?" Axel asked, Xigbar adding his two cents from across the room as well.

Amaterasu pulled out of Marluxia's embrace and looked back at Xemnas, a question in her eyes. Rolling his own eyes, Xemnas waved his hand next to him and a Dark Corridor appeared.

"Few rules before we go." he groaned, clearly not happy to be going on the outing, "The location of this world will be unknown as well as the name of it, and anything else about it. If I find out any of you trying to find out anything about it, you will be severely disciplined."

"Got it!" everyone chorused.

Xemnas then walked through the Corridor with everyone quickly following him.

Quite quickly, the Darkness of the Corridor faded to bright white of snow falling all around them. Amaterasu raced out in front of everyone, eyes darting everywhere around her. To the right, a stand of trees. To the left, and open field. Up ahead, a frozen lake.

Too many options to choose from so she made due with one she thought everyone might enjoy right off the bat. Leaning down, Amaterasu scooped up some snow and made two snowballs and aimed one at someone she really shouldn't have. But she wanted him to get out of his bad mood, so she was going to take a chance. Launching her first snowball, it hit the back of a silver head and said head jerked forward from the impact. The world around them went dead silent as everyone realized what had just happened.

All eyes were on Xemnas as he turned to face Amaterasu, expression unreadable. Amaterasu smiled innocently, then brought out the hidden snowball from behind her back and launched that one too. This one hit its mark too, right in the middle of Xemnas's face. Still, silence reigned supreme. No one moved, no one even breathed.

Well except for Amaterasu as she gave a loud giggle and took off into the stand of trees and darted behind a tree. Xemnas reached up and wiped the snow from his face and looked down at the wet snow on his hand. Looking back up, his sun-set orange eyes focused on the tree Amaterasu had darted behind. A cruel smile spread across his face. Axel walked up behind Xemnas and gently placed his hand on Xemnas's shoulder.

"You know Superior, she doesn't know any better. You really shouldn't kil-" he began.

"Silence VIII." he hissed, leaning down and gathering some snow, "Whoever said I was going to kill her. She has asked for a fight. Who am I to deny her one. I only hope she is ready to deal with me. I will not make it easy for her to win."

A loud "meep" was heard from across the area that Amaterasu had covered in her run. She had most likely realized what she had gotten herself into...

 **AN: So here's Chapter 2 of HSF for Marluxia. I had a little fun with this one. I gave a little part of where Amaterasu got her weapon from. It really won't be explained much more than it has in this chappie. It might come up again.**

 **Well actually it will, but just not in as much detail as it has in here. It will be seen in the second to last chappie when the REAL shit goes down for this story. I'm not giving much more than that as a give away for what happens. But yeah, Amaterasu's weapon Cosmos will be seen later on in the story in all four stories. But this is the one that explains where everything came from.**

 **I know I should have done this in all of them. But this was just such a pain in the ass to explain and everything I just limited it to this one. So look forward to the next ones coming out. Just a little tidbit of info if you haven't already gathered from the way I have ended all of them already, there will be a huge snowball fight ensuing in each of them. So since I have all that down...that's kinda all I really have to say.**

 **Other than reviews would be really nice. Keeps me happy and it lets me know that you like what I'm writing. C ya**


End file.
